The Adventure
by SheriDarling
Summary: The adventure begins, but Bilbo Baggins is not the only Hobbit to join the fellowship of Thorin Oakenshield. In fact, his neighbour Nolla Primstone is coming on the boat as well! Battle approved dwarves, a wizard with a certain kind of humour and two confused Hobbits without fighting skills. Featuring Thorin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The strawberry cake**

The noise outside caught her attention immediately and she fought the urge to look outside the window with every muscle in her small body. It was against her manners to spy on her neighbour, but the large shadow that was laying upon her window was just too tempting. The curiosity was just something that came with her nature. So, the small hobbit leaned forward and pressed her face against the window. She could see Bilbo Baggins, her neighbour talking to an stranger. It was a human, dressed in a long grey robe, leaning on a wooden staff and his face was hiding for her under a grey hat. He looked familiar, yet the name just would not come of her tongue. Her eyes grew bigger as one cheek pressed on the cold glass. She saw how Bilbo was sitting on his bench, talking to the stranger and looking rather awkward. Her jaw dropped a little as Bilbo suddenly stood up and moved up the small stone stairs that lead right into his house. _What would a human want in the Shire? And what business had he with the hobbit next door?_ Were just a few of her thoughts now.

Her mouth opened a little as Bilbo vanished behind the round, green door with a loud slam! _How rude_,she first thought but then wondered what the stranger could have said for Bilbo to run off like that. She gasped as the man slowly walked up to the small door, but at the same time, a small chuckle crawled up her throat as she saw how the stranger had to bend down all the way. He was definitely taller than a hobbit! She could not see what he was doing, but she saw how the staff moved a little inside his hands but then suddenly, he turned around, walked down the stairs, closed the brown small fence door and wandered off with a humming sound. _What a strange man_,she thought and waited for the man in grey clothes to vanish behind the hills.

A sigh filled the silence as she pushed herself away from the small window, she spun around and walked slowly back to her chair, where she was sitting before. Her green eyes glanced over the papers on her desk and she frowned a little. Of course it would be awkward to have an stranger on the door, but it would be something to talk about. She could not help, but to feel bored with her own home and the Shire as well. Everything this green, peaceful area had to offer, she had seen and she could not ignore the desire that has been building up inside her chest over the years. The tales she had heard of travellers that found their way into the Shire from time to time, were fascinating and she felt jealous of all those, who could just wander off.

Her heart desired more than just the shire. But she sighed again. Who was she to wander off into the greens like that? She was _Nolla Primstone_, a hobbit who would live in the Shire until the age would take her away some day. Her eyes glanced over to the door and she licked her rosé coloured lips as a wild thought appeared inside her mind. Perhaps, she could ask Bilbo what the stranger wanted. Just in a small chat, like good ol' neighbours did! Besides, the strawberry cake she made earlier was still waiting in the kitchen. It was after all her birthday, offering a piece of cake was a thing of good manners! She nodded to herself and stood up with a small jump. Nolla quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate with the delicious cake but before she left her house, she straightened her blue, green coloured dress. All the years her mother told her to look neatly, finally ended up inside her mind and as older she became, she carried more for these things. It had probably something to do with 'growing up' because a few years ago, she would not care if her hair was messy or the dress was not straight.

After she was happy with herself, she left her house and just a few seconds later, she was standing in front of Bilbos door. She ringed the bell and straightened herself a little. A small glance of her landed on the window next to the green door, just to check if her light brown, shoulder long, curly hair was still sitting in place. And sure enough, it did. The door opened and in front of her was a hobbit standing, just a few inches taller than herself.

"Good evening Bilbo!" She said with so much joy, that he almost fell of his feet. He nodded slightly.

"Hello Nolla, how can I help you?" He asked, l#eaning against the door with a small smile. At least, she was a nice neighbour! Not like the other side..so loud.

"Well, I was wondering if you may would like a piece of cake? I had these fresh strawberries and could not resist!" Nolla said, lifting the plate up a little. Her smile grew bigger as she saw Bilbo's gaze landing on the cake. Without his knowledge, he licked his lips and quickly nodded to her. Who was he to decline a free cake?!

"Yes! Sure! Come in please!" He said, stepping to the side with a welcoming gesture. Well, the first part of the plan worked out quite fine, now to the rest. After a piece of cake of course. She liked Bilbo's house. It had a warm atmosphere, filled with so many little pieces and all of them told a story! And of course the room no one was allowed to enter. The small room where Bilbo was writing, drawing, reading maps and dusty old books. How often she had tried to get a little sneak peek! She already knew the way towards the fire place, it was not the first time for her to be inside this hobbit hole. She liked Bilbo, even though he could be weird sometimes, she had always enjoined his company. They often had spent evenings together, drinking tea, smoking a lovely pipe and watching the sunset. Talking about the world and the Shire. After she had ended up by the fire place, she noticed that the small dark table was already set up for dinner and she immediately felt bad.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" She said, turning around to her neighbour as he walked towards her. But he just waved with one hand and sat down on the table.

"Of course not. The fish can wait don't worry about!" He said and pushed the plate with the fresh cooked fish to the side. His stomach could definitely need something sweet now. She smiled and nodded, slowly placing the plate in front of Bilbo. Nolla settled herself down on the opposite side and watched as the other hobbit carefully cut the cake into evenly pieces. Making sure all strawberries on top were still intact. The best thing about a strawberry cake was, eating the fresh fruits last. Still juicy and sweet, with a reminder of how summer could taste.

"So Bilbo." She said, folding her hands together on her lap. "Who was the stranger earlier?" Her head was lowered but her eyes fixated on the hobbit. He murmured something she could not understand, due the munching that was going on inside his mouth. She waited patiently for an answer and never left his gaze. Finally! He swallowed the food and cleared his throat.

"Oh that..yeah..that was Ga.."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Both of them turned their heads towards the door in perfect sync. _Who could it be?_ She wondered but did not wanted to ask, it was not her business and she may would recognize the voice on the door. With wrinkled face, Bilbo stood up and walked over to the door. He just hoped it was not the old Stonemould, who would bother him with some fresh eggs of his prize winning chickens like the other day. Bilbo opened the door and a completely stranger was standing before him. Nolla could not see who exactly it was and she would have felt guilty for peeking around the corner, but she could hear the dark voice.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Bilbo needed a moment or two to understand what he was supposed to do here. The hobbit shrugged as his thoughts gathered together but finally said. "Bilbo..at yours..?" There was nothing more he could say, the stranger trampled inside the hobbit house and untied his brown coat. With curious eyes, the stranger with the name _Dwalin_ searched the house for anything he could need now.

"Which way laddie?" He asked then, throwing the coat into Bilbo's direction, but the hobbit could not answer. He was still in shock and just watched the stranger, wandering inside _his_ house! Without permission! And dirty boots! As Dwalin entered the small fire place, he spotted the other hobbit, who was still politely sitting on the dinner table. As Nolla heard the heavy boots, she turned around and her jaw dropped! She hoped it would not hit the ground. _Dwarf,_ is all her mind could think of, praying she was not saying it out out loud. She had never seen one before but she could tell that he was one!

"Dwalin milady." He said, bowing deeply at her but never leaving her gaze. She could not hide a small blush on her cheeks, no one had ever bowed to her before and it was somewhat fluttering. She quickly stood up and did the same, ignoring the feeling of looking out of place.

"Nolla Primstone!" She managed to answer and he nodded. The dwarf walked around her and sat down on the same chair, where Bilbo was sitting just a few moments ago. _Why is a dwarf in the shire? And why was he in Bilbo's house?!_ He was not the type for a fine evening dinner or some warm tea late at night and his build was scarring her a little. He was much taller than she was and dressed in fur and heavy chain armour. The scars on his face did not helped him to look any friendlier. A warrior, that he was. She was sure he had seen some battles, but dared not to ask. He probably could break her neck without even trying. A shudder ran down her spine. Dwalin grabbed directly for the fish, which was reserved for Bilbo, but did not bother to ask and just bit into it like a rough animal. He munched loudly as his eyes searched for more food. Bilbo was rather speechless as he joined them. He was about to say something but his mouth kept open, without words coming out of it.

Nolla noticed how the dwarf was focused on the cake and she finally snapped out of her fascination with the stranger. "Take a piece if you may like? I made it." She said, gesturing at the cake with one hand. She could not tell if it was a smile behind his dark beard but he nodded.

"Then it must be good!" He said, grabbing with his bare hand for a piece. Well, manners aren't a dwarf thing apparently. She licked her lips and leaned forward a little. So many questions were browsing through her mind but she could just come up with one.

"What are you exactly doing in the Shire?"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Nolla turned her head around once more and glanced up to Bilbo, who was standing slightly behind her. They both stared at each other for a while, before the ring noise appeared once more. Bilbo turned on his heel and he walked over to the door. Perhaps, Stonemould this time? _Please?_ But this time, Nolla could not hide the curiosity and she stood up, after excusing herself to the dwarf of course, to get a live sneak peek at the scene. She stood a little behind Bilbo, still keeping some respect distance as the hobbit neighbour finally opened the door. She stood on her toes to get the first glance and...and there was another one! _Are they growing on trees now?_ She asked herself, biting her lower lip to hide a chuckle. But this dwarf was different from the first. He was smaller than Dwalin, his white beard was long and nicely combed in shape. The two ends of the beard pointed in opposite directions but he looked much friendlier than Dwalin did. Maybe because this dwarf was instantly smiling as the door opened for him.

"Balin, at your service." He said with a soft voice and bowed as deep as his back would allow it.

"Good ..evening?" Bilbo answered, standing next to the door with more awkwardness than usual. The dwarf nodded and stepped inside the small house.

"Am I late?" He asked, as he slowly took off his dark gloves. His eyes glanced around the house and as he spotted Nolla, he nodded and smiled in her direction. "Good evening to you milady." He said, now even calmer than before. And there it was again. The blush on her cheeks appeared again and all she could manage to say was her first name. _Two dwarves_, she said to herself and watched Balin walk pass her. The face of the dwarf with the white beard, lightened up in just seconds as he saw the other one, who was busy with inspecting the different small things Bilbo's house had to offer. But, as Dwalin spotted the second dwarf, he just let of the jar and dropped it on the ground. They both grabbed for each other and started to murmur some things Nolla nor Bilbo could understand. Before _thumb _they smashed their foreheads together. The smaller hobbit shrugged as she heard the sound and immediately rubbed her own forehead. She could just imagine the pain, but both of them looked very pleased with the gesture and turned their backs towards the hobbits. Ignoring them completely and quickly dealing with the kegs in Bilbo's pantry. Both of them wandered around as it would be normal to go into a strangers house and raid it for good old ale! Well perhaps, it was for dwarves.

"You never told me you know dwarves!" She now said, turning around to Bilbo, but by the looks on his face, he was about to shout at them.

"I don't!" He said a little rougher than he had planned to. "I don't know them! I have never seem them before and I have no idea what they want!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed deeply. "I'm telling you..." He said, leaning closer to her. "One more and I will..."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

She quickly lifted her hands and covered her mouth, trying her best to hide and keep inside the small chuckle that was building inside her throat. His face was just so priceless right now and she was so lucky to witness everything! Even if Bilbo would kick her out now for laughing, she definitely had enjoyed the evening and, she had seen two dwarves! More than she could have ever hoped for.

"That was not funny.." Bilbo hissed at her and sighed as he turned around. The hobbit was not able to hide his anger any more! Two dwarves were enough! Who ever would be standing in front of the door, would have to leave! Immediately! Before he gets rude! With fierce thoughts, Bilbo opened the door with such a swing, that the wooden door almost slipped out of his hand. And just as he was about to shout and say something really, really rude, he saw _two_ more dwarves standing in front of him. Where are they coming from? Does he has a sign on his head, free food for dwarves?

"Fili" The first one said.

"And Kili." The second one finished.

"At your service!" They said in unison and bowed deeply at Bilbo. He shook his head, waved with his free hand and was about to close the door directly before them, but the dwarves were quicker, they pushed the door open and just walked inside! Not waiting for an invitation and completely ignoring Bilbo! Like a wild stampede, both of them trampled around Bilbo, with dirty boots again and spotted Nolla, who was awkwardly standing on the same spot. She tried to remember her manners and somehow managed to smile. This was the most weirdest situation she had ever been in. Well besides that one time, her mother yelled at her for being muddy from head to toe. A shudder ran down her spine. Her mother could be horrible like a fire spitting dragon sometimes. The two dwarves looked at each other for a moment with a grin, which she could not sort in, before they walked over to her.

"We weren't informed that two hobbits were waiting for us! I'm Fili!" The first one, the blond dwarf said and bowed a little. He was definitely older than the other one and he looked somewhat more grown-up than the other one. Maybe it was because of his beard. But before, Fili, could speak any further, the dark brown haired dwarf stepped forward and grabbed for her hand.

"Aye! We had no idea, but we don't mind it at all! I'm Kili, the much nicer sibling!" He said with a wink and a wide smile on his lips. She blushed harder than she should have and was embarrassed by her small giggle that fled out of her mouth as Kili bend down to give her hand a small kiss.

"Nolla Primstone." She managed to say and her hand was freed as Fili rammed his elbow into Kilis rips. He frowned and pulled away from her to give his brother an not amused glance. But two seconds later, both of them grinned again and turned away from her as they heard the others dwarves mumbling something. Kili smile wide as he saw Dwalin and Balin. He immediately grabbed one of the empty mugs and filled it with some good old ale. He cheered with the other two dwarves and took a long sip, much longer than he should. As Nolla tried to understand the situation, she noticed that Fili was still standing by her and as she looked up to the taller dwarf, he winked at her, with a smirk underneath his beard. The awkwardness was painted all over her face and she quickly looked away from him. Such a thing..never happened before.

Fili chuckled in amusement but turned away from her. He threw a big, dirty sack into Bilbo's arms. "Be careful, just sharpened them!" He said and with big eyes, Nolla watched how Fili pulled daggers outside his boots. Another one was hiding inside his coat. As she heard the metallic sound from the sack, she assumed more weapons would be inside. Nolla had not noticed, but she had turned with Fili as he walked away and now she heard an rough cough behind her. As she turned her head a little, she saw Dwalin holding a few chairs in his hand.

"S-Sorry!" She said and stepped to the side. The dwarf nodded and walked pass her and as her eyes glanced over to the others, she saw how they were rearranging everything! Without even asking! The big dinner table was moved a little more to the middle to fit more around. The cabinets with old, expensive decorations were just pushed out into the floor and some loud noise came outside the kitchen. They sometimes mumbled in a language Nolla could not understand and no matter where she tried to stand, she was always in the way and Bilbo. Well Bilbo was helpless. He was running around like a wild rabbit on the run. Trying to save everything that was important to him. He was holding at least ten plates, three or four glasses and some other items he had gather of the dwarves hands. She had no idea how it was possible for them, but the dwarves managed to make the impression that the hobbits were actually the guests here. Suddenly, Nolla felt fingertips on her left shoulder and as she turned around she bumped her face into Fili's chest, who was standing way too close to her, at least for her taste. She pulled quickly away from him as she rubbed her nose. He smiled at her, gently.

"Kili asked if we could eat the cake?" He asked and tried to be as much politely as he could be. She could tell that showing good manners, was not their strongest feature.

"I DID NOT!" She heard the younger one yelling out of the kitchen and as she saw how the blond dwarf was rolling his eyes, she could not hide a chuckle. Definitely young in mind.

"If you wish, you both can have a piece. I made it." She said proudly. After all, she was famous for her sweets and everyone in the Shire tried to get at least a small piece when she baked. Even the old grumpy Stonemould would come over. Mostly in the evening, so no one could spot him.

"Really?" He asked, raising one eyebrow up. "For Mister Baggins?" He asked and the tone of his voice changed. She could not understand it now, but somewhat inside her mind told her, that this was a trick question. She slowly shook her head and smiled a little as she played nervously with her fingers.

"I just like to bake and I'm a good neighbour." Nolla said in all honesty she could offer and for some reason, the dwarf in front of her looked relieved. He took a deep breath and his face lightened up in just a few seconds. Now that was something new to her. Someone being so relieved over a hobbit being a good neighbour to another hobb... oh. OH! She understood now and cleared her throat immediately to avoid the awkward silence that was growing between them. _How stupid!_, she thought.

"Well yes!" She then said with a bit louder voice. "It's my birthday, so I made a cake and..-" But before she could finish her sentence, Fili's eyes grew bigger and an even wider smile formed under his beard. Without any warning, the dwarf laid his hands on her shoulder and pulled her closer for a warm, _tight_, firm dwarf hug. Her face was buried in his chest and somewhat happy no one could see her warm cheeks. This was definitely something she had never experienced before. Something that felt like hours for her, were just seconds and he let her go again. Standing up straight, he turned around and shouted:

"YAH heard that lads?! The lady has birthday!" Out of nowhere, Kili jumped around the corner and almost scared her to death. His smile was just as wide as his brothers ones and she could just imagine what would happen next. She was pulled to another chest and petted on the top of her head. She felt like a doll, giving around by small halflings. She was stiff and just tried to go with it. Dwarves seemed to be more open minded than the most hobbits she had met. No one would just surprise hug her here or even think about it! Nolla did not minded the hugs, she was just not used to it and her eyes were searching for help. As her glance met Bilbo, he took a moment to enjoy the scene. At least, he was not the only one who was feeling uncomfortable tonight! He just shrugged with his shoulders as he was carrying a few books out of the theatre that was playing inside his house. There was no way, any of them would spill some ale on his old books. It took him years to collect them! To write them!

"Well then Miss Primstone!" Kili said, finally letting her go from the hug. "We shall celebrate! Drinks! Food! And dance if the lady wishes!" He said swollen and bowed in front of her, offering her his hand at the same time. She was more then just confused and her eyes were switching between the two siblings. Nolla had never expected to celebrate her birthday with dwarves! Of course she was prepared for a small party in the Shire. Some dances, good music and perhaps a nice firework. She wondered how they would celebrate and started to worry a little after she saw what a mess they had made in Bilbo's house. She was glad that this was not her own home. _Poor Bilbo_, she thought but did not waste more time to pity him. Nolla then took the hand of Kili and decided to just go with the flow. Maybe she could learn a few new things and perhaps, something of their language as well. She just followed the lead of the young dwarf, closely followed by the older brother and as she reached the other two dwarves, she just hoped Dwalin would not attempt to hug her. He would probably break her back. But instead, he just petted her on the back, maybe a little harder than he should have, she almost fell over. Balin on the other hand, reached out for her hand and wished her just the best. At least, this one had some manners.

"Here!" Kili said and placed a mug in her hand. The mug was almost over filled with fine ale and she stared at the mug for a while before she understood what do to. The four dwarves that gathered now around her, held their mugs up high, cheering loudly with roaring sounds and Nolla tried her best to reach for their mugs to cheer with them, but due the height difference, it was a hard task. The wooden mugs landed on their lips and everyone took a long sip. Nolla took a small sip, just as she always did and after she removed the wood from her lips she noticed how everyone else was still drinking. They drank everything! With one shot! Like it was water! She did not bother to try, she had heard the rumours about dwarves and their drinking behaviour, something she could not compete with but she was pleased to see that the strangers would cheer for her, even though they did not know her at all. It made her feel good and in the right place. Maybe she made some new friends today.

"Now! Before we start to celebrate, we have to..."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

All of them turned their heads around and waited for an reaction and sure enough, it did not took long.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Was all they could hear from Bilbo yelling outside the kitchen.

- - oOo - -

_Well there we go! My first The Hobbit fanfic. Hope you all like it! Reviews are welcome \^.^/ Next chapter in progress. See ya! _


	2. Chapter 2

_All of them turned their heads around and waited for an reaction and sure enough, it did not took long. _

"_OH NOT AGAIN!" Was all they could hear from Bilbo yelling outside the kitchen._

**And then, there was silence**

The laughter was loud as Bilbo walked towards the door. He was raging! He was furious! He was out of his mind. The dwarves exactly knew what was waiting for him, but non of them would warn him. The reaction was just so amusing and only Nolla felt pity for him. She could understand what her neighbour was going through and she probably would have raged as well, if her house was under the attack of dwarves but it was not hers! She for once enjoyed the company of the dwarves so far.

Bilbo was muttering to himself as he laid one hand on the doorknob, but didn't opened it right away. He could hear chatter and loud mumble from the other side. So many different voices at once and pure panic grew inside him. The hobbit took a deep breath before he opened the door with one quick move.

_THUMP!_

His eyes widened as a horde of dwarves fell inside his house. Under moaning noises, the dwarves rolled around on the ground, trying their best to get up. Bilbo couldn't count how many they were and he wasn't sure if under a dwarf, another was hiding! As his eyes glanced over the mumbling mountain, he saw a familiar face looking directly at him.

"Gandalf.." He sighed and stemmed both hands into his hip, he couldn't believe it. Nolla gasped loudly as she heard the name and without thinking, she pushed the mug into Filis hands. She walked quickly over and her eyes just casually glanced over the dwarf mountain. Her attention was drawn to the human, who was standing behind them. How could she forget his name?!

It was Gandalf! The wandering wizard! She should have known that he had something to do with the unexpected guests. Every time something abnormal happened in the Shire, it was his work! Just like this one time he decided to scare every hobbit with a false beast, made out of smoke. But it also had a good side.

Every time Gandalf would come for a visit, a great festival was given in his honour and he would entertain the folk with an interesting tale of a country, far far away.

"Gandalf! It's a pleasure to see you again." She said with a wide smile on her face. Perhaps, he was going to make the evening even more enjoyable for her! But something told her, he was here for another reason. Maybe it was because he had a serious expression and not the usual friendly smile on his face. The dwarves somehow managed to stand up and wasted no time to spread around the small house. Walking around with dirty boots, inspecting everything with curious eyes and touching every little piece the house could offer.

It was hard to ignore the loud conversations in the background, but she tried to only concentrate on the wizard. She still had to figure out what he wanted.

The wizard nodded as he slowly tried to walk inside. He took his time to enter, due his size, he had to make sure not to hit his head on the entrance. _Poor Gandalf,_ she thought as she watched him come closer with a lowered upper body. "Good evening." He greeted the hobbits in his friendly manner, but ignored the angry looks of Bilbo completely.

"What are you doing in the Shire?" Nolla then asked, folding her hands together.

"Well, I have some plans to do with Bilbo here." He said and took off the old, grey hat. Nolla frowned a little. Of course, it was not her business and she was never the lucky one to have something so random, so amusing happen to her. Even though it would be awkward to be overrun by strangers.

"But you are of course invited Miss Nolla." He nodded. "The more, the better!" He quickly added and formed a smile on his lips. She would have jumped in joy but this certain smile was a sign. He was planning something. She had seen it before and knew his mind was working on a little surprise. Nolla decided not to care for it now. The loud noises were just so distracting!

The small hobbit spun around and her eyes couldn't decide on what to focus first. They were so many dwarves! And everyone was a different character. She tried to remember all the names, which was a hard task for her. Remembering names wasn't one of her strongest features.

But she found a way to make it a little easier for her. Well, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili she already knew. The appearance and little accessories helped her a lot with the rest. It was easy to remember Bofur, he was the one with the brown hat. Ori, probably the youngest, was a ginger dwarf with a large book and quills in his hands. She wondered what he was sketching all the time, perhaps she could get a small glance.

Bombur was probably the heaviest around, but he was a quite lovely ginger dwarf with an enormous hunger. She felt a little unease around Bifur, a rather wilder dwarf with a long black and grey beard. It probably was because she couldn't understand what he was saying! Dori was one of the older dwarves and he was rather short just like his beard. He was looking a little grumpy.

She chuckled to herself as Nori walked pass her. His hair style was actually amusing and probably a typical dwarf thing. Now Gloin was really impressive. His beard was wild and he had a face of a true warrior. He probably could tell some interesting war stories. And then there was Oin. He was probably the oldest and he didn't spoke much. He staid quiet but she had a feeling that he was wise.

The dwarves wasted no time and a few of them disappeared into the kitchen. Nolla could her the noise of dishes being piled up and pans landing on the oven. She was curious what they could be cooking. She felt quite uncomfortable between the taller ones anyway and decided to join the kitchen front. Even though she was much smaller, she still managed to be in the way or bump into someone. _"_So sorry!" She said as she stepped on Dwalins foot.

But he just raised one eyebrow a little higher and walked away. She sighed in relief as she finally entered the kitchen and only found three of the dwarves. Gloin grabbed for a few plates and quickly left the kitchen again and as she walked around another one, Bifur, she just shyly smiled at him. She didn't dared to say anything because he would probably grunt in dwarf language. Embarrassing.

Well and then there was Bofur. She may had just met him, but she couldn't imagine his face without a smile. He nodded at her as his eyes caught her.

"What are you cooking?" Nolla asked as she leaned a little over his shoulder

"It's a old family recipe. Some soup, here, try it!" He said and swirled the long wooden spoon around. He then fished a little of the dark brown brew with the spoon and held it in her direction. She blinked for a second, but the smell was so teasing. She carefully tasted the soup and it sure was delicious! She wondered what ingredients he could have used but dared not to ask. A family recipe was usually a big secret!

He smiled gently as he could see the pleasure in he eyes. "So Miss Nolla." He said while adding a little more salt. "You coming with us too?" But no answer was given, only questioned eyes were resting on him.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, you see, I was only here by accident. I was visiting Bilbo earlier and then, well you showed up!" She answered in all honesty and it was the truth. Sure, she had planned on getting some informations out of Bilbo and his conversation with Gandalf earlier, but who could have ever guessed this was going to happening!

Bofur chuckled a little and glanced over his shoulder. "Perhaps you were meant to be in the right place, at the right time. You see, some accidents evolve into something greater we just can't see at the moment." It was mind troubling for her to meet such a generous stranger. Her mother had always told her, to stay way from people she don't know and to keep and close eye on every stranger. So it was normal for Nolla to be suspicious towards folks she didn't knew.

In the Shire, everyone knew anybody. She knew all the faces here and had lived with them for so many years! She grew insecure for the unknown. But now, after meeting such friendly people, her world turned around. It really hit her mind and heart to see Bofur being so honest and gently. She gasped loudly as she suddenly was grabbed by her shoulders. With a big laugh, Fili had reached out for her and pushed her out of the kitchen.

He gently navigated her towards the dinner room. "Hope you didn't thought I would forget about you!" He smirked down to her and the tone in his voice made her stomach feel .. well, she couldn't describe it, it was an awkward feeling. She wasn't used to these kind of flirty comments. "Everything is prepared!" He added as they walked inside the filled room.

The rest of the dwarf pack was sitting on the big table and only the two in the kitchen were missing, but quickly followed as Nolla was forced to sit down. She was sitting between the siblings and with a surprised face, she glanced over the feast. It just looked so fantastic! The dwarves really knew how to cook a meal. Everything Bilbo was holding in his pantry, was now on the table and the different scents enchanted her nose. After she felt a small bump on her right shoulder, her gaze wandered around.

She noticed how everyone was holding their overfilled mugs and it seemed, they were just waiting for her. With a silent _oh_ she grabbed for her own and could assume what happened next.

"Cheers for the lass!" Dwalin yelled with his deep voice. With roaring sounds, the dwarves yelled for her sake. Her chest felt suddenly so warm and thankfully. She was so happy as everyone wished her the best. Strangers, celebrating with her and cheering for her. What else could happen?

She lifted her own mug into the air and this was the sign for the dwarves to let the slaughter begin.

In just seconds, everything turned around and good behaviour was forgotten. Many hands grabbed for the fresh food as they filled their empty plates. Nolla had the impression it was their first meal in weeks! The good old ale disappeared even faster like a drop of water on hot stone. Her eyebrows rose up as she saw how food was flying directly in front of her.

They passed the food around by throwing pieces at each other!

No one cared if pieces of the meal landed on the floor or if ale was spilled all over the table. The loud munching was pain for her ears and everything was just a giant mess, but it was taking with so much joy, that Nolla felt bad for chuckling to herself. After all it was Bilbos house. She leaned forward a little and as her eyes glanced around, she saw her neighbour standing in the empty pantry. He was speechless and just stared into nothing. Perhaps she could bring him a few fruits tomorrow morning.

After everyone had a enough food, the dwarves left the empty plates on the table and wandered around the house. Nolla had excused herself to the few dwarves, which were still sitting on the table for an after drink. She saw how Gandalf was following Bilbo into the kitchen, and she really didn't wanted to miss the small chat.

"They aren't that bad after you get used to them." The wizard said as he straightened his back. Every time he had the opportunity to stretch a little, he would. _It must be torture for him,_ she thought to herself. These buildings are definitely not made for a normal sized human. She caught up with them and listened closely.

"I don't want to get used to them!" He yelled. But to yell, meant to whisper in Bilbos world.

She chuckled a little. "I find them rather amusing! Even with these eating manners." If eyes were able to kill, she would have dropped to the ground like a stone.

"Oh! I would be amused too if it wasn't _my_ house!" He spoke with a low voice towards her. Bilbo sighed and moved one hand over his face. He didn't wanted to imagine the chaos _he_ he to clean up. He! And no one else. "Why are they here anyway?" He asked, looking now up to the wizard.

But before Gandalf could answer, Ori walked between them. "Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" He asked switching eyes between Bilbo and the plate. There was no time for him to answer. Another one joined them already. _They really do, come out of nowhere,_ Nolla thought as she saw Fili.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." He said calm and took the plate out of his hand. The mouths of the two hobbits opened in pure horror at the same time as Fili threw the plate away. He just threw it! But it didn't landed on the floor, in fact it was caught by Kili in the last moment. Now that's a new way to scare a hobbit. Bilbo tried to catch the next plate, which was flying out of the dinner room, but he was just too short.

"Excuse me! Can you not do that?!" He yelled and spun around in a circle. But he had no time to worry about these two, there was a dull sound of heavy boots trampling on the ground in the dinner room. He just had to see what was going on in there. With curses on his tongue, Bilbo stormed off!

As Nolla turned with Bilbo to watch him disappeared around the corner, she saw a knife coming directly for her! Oh how she wished she could remember how to use her legs. The sudden danger pushed her into a shock and her mind just left her.

A hand quickly grabbed for the knife and stopped it just a few inches away from her face. "Miss, you should probably move out of the way." Fili said as he leaned in a little. He grabbed for her waistband and pulled her behind him. _These dwarves,_ she thought as she watched Kili jump around like a wild deer.

Everything went just down hill. The dwarves started to sing with deep voices as they gathered the plates, bottles and mugs together. Piling them up into dangerously high towers. Throwing knives and forks only to avoid serious wounds in the last minute. Even though they just meant to play a little prank on Bilbo, it was pure terror for him. He was as pale as the moon, which was standing high on the sky and shimmering through the windows. Time had passed so quickly, it was already so late.

"See, all save." Fili said towards Nolla as he stepped to the side to offer her a free glance. All plates were cleaned and neatly piled up. Glasses and mugs still perfectly in shape Knives and forks nicely arranged next tot he plates. The dwarves laughed with heart as they saw the faces of the hobbits.

But then, there was silence.

Three loud knocks disturbed the laughter. The dwarves glanced around and Gandalfs face changed into a serious expression. Nolla noticed the dramatically atmosphere change and wondered who could it be. _Well, obviously a dwarf,_ she thought, but which role could the last one play?

The party was over and Gandalf was the first to walk over to the door, quickly followed by the dwarf pack and Bilbo, who was pushed between them, like a leaf in the wind. He just hoped this nightmare would end soon. With feather light steps, Nolla tried her best to get a front seat for this show. She somehow managed to end up in the font row, but a sudden feel inside her stomach, made her feel unease.

It felt like the calm before a heavy storm. The unbearable silence before a fight. Even though she had no idea _who_ was behind the door. But finally, Gandalf opened the door with one swift swing and just as expect, there was a dwarf standing!

But this one, was different. _He_ was different.

He was slightly taller than the rest and dressed in armour from head to toe. His arms were hiding behind thick, dark leather. Enhanced with heavier metal plates. Shoulders and chest were protected by chain armour and a he was wearing a light brown coat, made out of leather and fur against the cold. His beard was short, but the long black and grey hair, reflected his age.

"Gandalf." He said and slowly stepped inside the house. His expression told her everything. He wasn't here for the party nor the cake. Perhaps, this is the business the wizard had mentioned earlier. "I thought you said this was easy to find. I have lost the way, twice." He spoke as he untied his dark brown mantle. Nolla hadn't noticed, but she made herself smaller than she already were. She felt quite uncomfortable as he came a little closer. Maybe it was due his size or it was because he looked rather angry.

She feared he would start to yell any minute now. But there was this small moment, when she caught him smiling. He smiled gently under his beard as his eyes caught Kili and the young dwarf, returned it. Her eyes switched between the two and she tried to understand what their relationship could be.

"Well, you found it, at last." Gandalf cleared his throat. "Bilbo Baggins, please let me introduce you to, Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of our quest." The wizard said with an over friendly voice and nodded at the small hobbit next to him. Thorin glanced over the hobbit, inspecting him from head to toe as he slowly begun to walk around him.

"So, that's the hobbit. Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting before?" But he only got silence as answer. "Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" His tone was rough and his behaviour raw. He didn't hid his words behind fancy phrases. Bilbo didn't understood what the dwarf exactly wanted, so he only shrug with his shoulders.

"Thought as much." Thorin said as he gave Bilbo an rather arrogant smirk. Nollas gaze wandered around the dwarves as she noticed how everyone chuckled or at least grinned with Thorins words. They exactly knew what he was talking about. She had no time to investigate the behaviour any further, because as her head turned back on the last guest, she stared directly into two piercings eyes. She gulped.

"And who is that?" He then asked, raising one eyebrow up and nodding into her direction. Why exactly did her mind thought it was a good idea to forget the own name? She didn't knew. It was probably because he was so intimidating.

"That of course is Nolla Primstone." Lucky for her that Gandalf was a master of fast thinking. She took a deep breath as Thorin turned away from her.

"I wasn't informed to _take care_ of two hobbits." His facial expression darkened as he glanced up to the wizard. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. _Take care?_ She thought and sharpened her mind for a swift answer. She just couldn't stand this undertone in his voice, it made her blood boil

"Well, it was certainly not planned." Gandalf spoke as he rested one hand on the wood next to him.

"That's a relief then." Thorin answered and walked towards the dinner room, but he just couldn't resist. "If we are taking one of them with us, definitely not the female." He said as he directly passed her. Her mouth opened in shock, she had never seen such a arrogant person before and the glance he gave her was provoking.

"Well yes, I'm quite happy I don't have to linger in your majestic company as well, prince charming." She whispered to herself, but loud enough for him to hear it. Perhaps it was because he didn't expected an sharp comment, but Thorin actually stopped in his movement for a moment. She held her chin up high as she walked in _first_.

The big group settled down on the table and all eyes were resting on the last dwarf. Bofur had brought him some soup and a mug filled with good ale. Nolla listened with caution to the conversation, she still needed to find out what they wanted here!

"They said this is our journey and ours alone." Thorin said and a deep sigh left him. The disappointment was lingering in the air like the smoke of the pipes and with shaking heads, the dwarves glanced around each other. Searching the others for a spark of hope.

"Journey?" The thin voice of Bilbo appeared behind Thorin and suddenly, everyone seemed to remember that he was still here. Gandalf nodded into his direction and waved him a little closer.

The old wizard pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it flat on the table. "As you can tell by now, dear Bilbo we are on a quest, and this is our goal." He pointed at the map in front of him. Bilbo came closer, leaning over a little as his eyes searched the wrinkled paper.

"The lonely mountain." He whispered to himself.

"Erebor?!" Nolla had lifted up her head and stared with unbelieving eyes into the round. "You want to reclaim Erebor?" She then asked. Perhaps it was because the dwarves didn't expected a hobbit to know something about the world outside of the Shire, but Gandalf nodded with a soft smile.

"And I thought hobbits only know the Shire!" Fili said said turning his head a little into her direction. The small hobbit was sitting between the siblings, and she was lucky about it. At least far away from the stubborn one..

"Well, a few of us like to read and learn. I've heard the tale of the old dwarf kingdom and what happened to the citizens." She pressed her lips together as soon as the last words had left her mouth. She just realized _who_ these dwarves actually were and what their story was. It made sense. And she understood why they would need a wizard, but why Bilbo? He was definitely not a warrior.

"Indeed, that is the plan and I'm sure we can make it." Gandalf glanced around the round and lowered his voice. "But we have to act with caution. We have to be smart about this and stay silent. Our minds must remain sharp. And that is exactly, where Bilbo comes in!" He leaned back a little as the long wooden pipe landed between his lips.

"Say what?" Bilbo asked in confusion, but was completely overheard.

"Perhaps you should have found a _real_ buglar. Maybe one with more experience." Thorin groaned with a deep voice. He didn't cared if Bilbo was listening nor did he cared if he could hurt anyone with his words. He spoke his mind. Dwalin and Balin were the only dwarves to nod in agreement.

.There was short silence as Gandalf gathered his thoughts together. He had to be sharp with these dwarves, one on wrong word and anything could go wrong. "I do think Bilbo is the right hobbit. There is more inside him than any of us can see and more he may can see in himself now. Trust me." He said and watched Thorin with fierce eyes.

He could tell how the dwarf was thinking over his words, considering every dangerously situation they could encounter. A deep sigh left his throat as he nodded.

"Fine. If you think it's right, we do it your way. Give him the contract!" Thorin said then with a firm voice and nodded over to Balin. The older dwarf understood and with a loud rustle, he searched his pocket. Curious eyes were resting on him as he held the papers in his hand. But before Balin could explain anything about those papers of him, the contract was snatched out of his hand by Thorin and thrown into Bilbos face.

So many thoughts were rushing through his mind as he started to read the contract. Of course it was... interesting but dangerous and he no one could tell him what was going to happen. Bilbo unfolded the whole thing and it almost reached the ground!

It was just so long and filled with so many words! His throat tied up as he suddenly caught some unfriendly words and his eyes grew bigger.

"Does..does this say burning wounds?" He asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well it's a dragon. You can expect to get a little heat here and there." Bofur said with a rather bored tone. Bilbo swallowed hard and his head begun to spun. His stomach turned around and he felt ..well quite sick.

"Yeah, not going to happen." He then said and dropped to the ground like a rock. Nolla gasped as she saw him faint and she quickly stood up and sprinted over to him. _Poor Bilbo,_ she thought as she knelt next to him. She could understand what he was going through and it wasn't an easy decision to make.

"And you are telling me he is the right buglar?" Thorin asked as he stood up and straightened his back. "Perhaps, hobbits aren't made for these things. He should stay home. I'm not going to risk anyone's life for him." His words sounded so swollen in Nollas ears and she definitely didn't liked the way he was talking about hobbits. The urge to fight grew stronger. _One more word..I dare you,_ she thought.

"I'm glad we are not going to take both with us -"

"Okay, we get it. You don't like hobbits and most of us probably don't like you, got it. Can you please just be quiet?" Perhaps she shouldn't have said it, but for her it was the right decision at the right time. "Oh and who are you to say hobbits aren't made for these thins? Don't act like you are a king around here."

Oh the tension.

The tension was so thick in the air, no one dared to say anything. Eyes were just switching between the two and the siblings already prepared themselves to jump in.

"Who are you _you_ to tell me to stay quiet? It is the truth! Look at him, he fainted just by words and I assume you aren't any better. Let me guess, you have never held a sword before nor do you have any fighting experience, am I right?" Thorin crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited patiently for an answer, even thought he knew it already.

She understood what he was trying to do here, he wanted her to embarrass herself in front of everyone. She struggled to find a clever answer, after all, he was somewhat right, of course she would never admit it in public.

"To wield a sword can be learned. To understand the strategy behind a war, can be taught. But to stand against those, who are taller, is a matter of great courage. Something that can't be learned or taught by anyone." Gandalfs voice was low as he allowed his mind to speak freely. "Miss Nolla would fit right in."

It may was because she wasn't the youngest any more or it was due the loud noises earlier, but she swore her ears just heard how Gandalf suggested to come on the journey as well. She could hear the deep sigh of Thorin, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"I can teach her how to fight with a sword! That's not a problem!" It was Fili, to be the first who spoke for her. But he was quickly followed by his younger sibling.

"And if that isn't working out, I can teach her how to use a bow." The siblings just quickly glanced to each other before they nodded in perfect sync. Nolla smiled widely as she saw how these two were standing up for her.

And just as she thought before, the two young dwarves seemed to have a special influence on Thorin, she yet had to figure out. The three dwarves just stared at each other without saying anything and it felt like hours for her. But finally, Thorin was the first to make a move.

"Do whatever you please, but I won't change my mind nor will I be the one who is responsible for her." He said rough and walked out of the room. It was easy to say that he was quite unhappy with the decision, but she was happy to have at least three others standing behind her.

There was no time to think or worry about the stubborn dwarf any more, there was still Bilbo laying on the ground, who needed her attention now more. So, her neighbour was carried over to his bed for some rest. He may would feel better after a good nap, and some lovely tea.

"You think he is coming with us?" She asked, turning a little towards Gandalf.

"Perhaps. It is up to him. This decision is life changing and _anyone_ of us will be a different person after this." His words came with a serious tone and inflamed so many thoughts in he mind.

"You think I will make it? You know I can't even fight." The fear was painted all over her face as she was escorted to the door. What if something unexpected happened? What if some creatures beyond her imagination would attack? What if she got lost along the road? Or even worse, wounded. Or killed!

"I don't know Nolla." He answered in all honesty. "Perhaps non of us will make it. Perhaps we all fall." Not the answer she was hoping for. "But perhaps, we will find out more as the journey goes on. Don't drown your mind in deep thoughts Nolla. Some of us aren't meant to be a brave warrior. A few of us, are meant to fulfil another purpose. Just think about your mother." He smiled gently at her.

She assumed he was talking about something she couldn't see right now but before she could ask any more questions, the door was closed directly in front of her. She hadn't noticed how she was navigated outside! She blinked a few times before she sighed.

"Wizards.." The small hobbit murmured to herself as she turned around.

At least it was another beautiful night, probably without sleep for her, because her mind would keep her up all night, but beautiful. A blueish smoky cloud, slowly crawled before her free glance into the sky and caught her attention. Nolla slowly turned her head around but immediately regretted the decision.

Dark eyes were meeting hers for just a second, but quickly switched away from her. She definitely didn't expected to see Thorin sitting outside on the small bench and now hoped, he didn't heard anything of her conversation with Gandalf just a few moments ago!

He was leaned back and enjoying a pipe as he tried to calm his mind. There was an awkward silence between the two and neither of them had the urge of an conversation. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. So, Nolla decided to ignore him as she started to walk down the stone stairs.

"You should stay here." Just as she was about to close the small fence gate behind her, his voice tingled through her ears. "It's not save for .. someone like you." For a brief second she thought there was a _carrying_ tone in his voice, but the impression was quickly destroyed after the last few words were spoken.

"Maybe." She said and closed the door. "But I'm taking the risk. I don't want to die here as an old hobbit, not knowing what could be waiting for me." Nolla nodded at him and turned around.

She could have picked up the fight again, but decided against it. For now, there was no reason to and she was tired. She needed her comfortable bed and perhaps a warm tea. There was much to think about. Thorin watched her until she disappeared inside her own house and a deep sigh broke the silence.

"Wizards.." He whispered.

_Ergs! Sorry for the delay, I was quite busy :C ! Alrighty, chapter two is out and update will be coming soon. I will take it slow with Thorin x Nolla. Wouldn't feel right to force them into romance._

_See you next time! Reviews are always appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thorin watched her until she disappeared inside her own house and a deep sigh broke the silence._

"_Wizards.." He whispered. _

**Weapons, bigger than herself. **

The morning came rough for her, she wasn't used to be up this early. Here in her home, everything was taking slow and even her kind were moving slow. Perhaps she just felt so tired because she was up all night, her mind wouldn't allow her to rest. Not even a wild berry tea was helping her out this time. Nolla rolled around on the other side with a loud yawn. _Just a few more minutes,_ she thought as the hobbit closed her eyes again. It was another beautiful, quiet, morning. The sun crawled up on the blue sky as the residents slowly started their daily routine. The fresh air was filled with the finest scents of flowers, green grass and a small hint of fresh baked bread. The birds up in the high trees sung with the full volume of their lungs. It was just so perfect. So peaceful.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Kili! Wait! You can't just walk in!"

"Why not Fili? If we don't wake her up, she will oversleep!"

"I know that, but what if you run in and she is changing?"

Silence.

Nolla rapidly opened her eyes, as the two voices behind the blue coloured door of hers, reached her ears. She needed a moment to understand but then realized quickly, it wasn't a dream! Everything did happened last night. There were dwarves in the Shire! And she had agreed to go on the adventure with them._ Adventure?_ She asked herself and her facial expression turned into pure terror. "OH DEAR! OH DEAR!" She cursed and jumped right out of her comfortable bed.

How could she forget it? She should be up already! Dressed, packed, prepared but nothing was done. And here she had planned to be up earlier and bake some buns for the trip, but not even for that was time left. The small hobbit spun around as she tried to decide on what to focus first, but as she walked pass a larger mirror, she thought changing would be a great idea.

The doors to the dark, brown dresser swung open and her green eyes tried to find the best clothing. _Journey, riding, a lot of dirt, sleeping outside,_ were just a few things that were running through her head as she picked her clothes. She had to go with something more comfortable for a trip and so she decided to go with light brown pants, which were ending shortly after her knees. A beige coloured blouse landed over her head and she quickly pulled the thicker line cloth over her stomach. And of course the old, dark green jacket.

A gentle smile formed on her lips as she slowly moved one arm into the long sleeve. It was the jacket of her mother and by the state of it, it sure had seen a lot. But her mother never told her any stories. _When you are older!_ She always answered and Nolla was left with many questions.

There was no time for her to drown into memories, the knocks grew louder and she turned around. "Come in!" She yelled and disappeared in the bed room again. The small round door opened and inside stepped Fili and Kili. The dwarves glanced around the house and inspected everything with curious eyes. It basically was the same as Bilbos house, but the scent of different flowers lingered in the air.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Nolla," Fili yelled as his eyes couldn't find her. "But we thought it's better to check for you!" The blond dwarf stepped inside first and stood awkwardly around, searching for her as Kili walked pass him. The older sibling tilted his head a little to the left as a shirt flew across the room. He could hear the loud rustle of clothes and the dull sound of furniture being moved around. His eyes widened as he suddenly heard a quiet scream and swiftly ran towards the noise.

He cut the corner sharp and instantly detected the small hobbit sitting on the floor. "What are you doing there?" He asked while stepping closer.

"Ugh, I wanted to get my backpack of the dresser, but turns out I'm too small." She said as she rubbed her head. The chair she had moved around was laying on the floor and by her gesture, he could guess what happened. So, Fili walked a little closer and held his hand into her direction.

"Perhaps you should ask someone who is taller." He smirked as she grabbed for his hand and he, pulled her easily up on her feet. She patted down her clothes to remove the dust.

"Well, now that you are here, you could get it for me right? I need to get so much stuff ready.." She sighed deeply as Fili turned around. He walked over to the wooden dresser and easily grabbed for the leather backpack.

He smiled amused to her. "Just pack some clothes and items you really need. It's a long journey, more weight will slow you down." She nodded as she snatched the backpack out of his hand.

It took her about an half hour to round up everything she needed and perhaps, she

over packed a little, but better save than sorry! Nolla threw the backpack over her shoulder with a quiet moan as she slowly trotted over towards the door. But as she stood at the entrance, she couldn't go with a last glance. She turned around a last time and her mind tried to remember every little detail. A deep sigh left her throat as wild thoughts suddenly appeared. Would she ever see her own home again? Would she be the same hobbit after all this was over? And why did she felt so afraid?

"We are leaving Miss Primstone, I suggest it is time to look forward." She shrugged as the dark voice of Thorin reached her ears. She snapped out of her mind state and quickly closed the doors.

"Coming!" She said and turned around. The small hobbit tried not to, but her eyes found contact with the leader of the small group and for the first time, she didn't felt provoked by him. She felt rather.. save. A thought she couldn't understand and so, she forced her gaze to wander over the whole company, which were sitting on ponies and ready to leave.

"Where is Bilbo?" She then asked and stepped down the small stone stairs. She noticed how Bofur was waving her over and without thinking, she followed the instructions. The friendly dwarf held the reins of a darker pony in his hand and Nolla understood, this was hers now. She softly petted the pony over it's shoulder.

"He is not coming with us." Gandalf spoke with a low voice. "He did not sign the contract." A small gasp left her as she blinked up to the wizard on his high horse. And here she thought he would change his mind and take the risk, but apparently not. The disappointment was painted all over her face, she didn't wanted to be the only hobbit on this trip.

For a split second, she thought about talking with her over frightened neighbour, but the company was waiting only for her and the journey was long. Erebor was not around the corner, so she decided against it. After the heavy backpack found it's place behind the leather saddle, Nolla quickly mounted the small, dark pony. She was ready to leave everything behind, her gaze was focused on the world ahead.

Curious eyes were resting on the small company as they slowly trotted thereof. Nolla could hear the silent whispers behind them, but she knew in a few days, everything would be forgotten and every hobbit would go on with their normal routine. It's just how they were, and she wouldn't wanted them any other way. Though, she couldn't resist the urge to turn around once more.

"Homesick already?" The voice of Bofur ripped her out of the moment and she quickly turned her head back. The dark haired dwarf smiled towards her gently as he guided his pony directly next to hers.

She nodded a little. "Kinda, it's the first time I'm going to be so far away from home." And it was the truth, she did liked to go out hiking but it was always near Bag End to keep the safety of her own home close to her.

"Don't worry. We will keep you entertained so you don't have the time to think about it." He gently chuckled. His words tingled for a while inside her ears, and she couldn't get them out. Yes they were meant in the nicest way he probably could think of, but she knew, these dwarves would steal her last nerve at some point. Specially the one in the very front. It was just a matter of time, she could feel it.

The scenery slowly changed in front of her eyes. The wide green grass landscape was long behind and a forest started to build in front of her curious eyes. The air changed around and it didn't felt familiar any more. The bright sun was blocked by the high trees and large shadows, stretched upon the road beneath them.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions Miss Nolla?" It was Kili, who appeared to her right, closely followed by his older brother to her left. Her head turned between the two.

"Ask right away." She said. "But do me the favour and call me Nolla please. It sounds so firm when you add the Miss." She chuckled. In the corner of her eye, she could see how the two dwarves exchanged gazes.

Fili cleared his throat. "Well then Nolla, have you really never held a weapon before?" He said with a lowered voice. He obviously didn't wanted to attract unwanted attention to the conversation, what, she was thankfully for. It was embarrassing enough for her to be the only one without any kind of battle experience.

"Yes it's true. I never wielded a weapon before." She nodded. "Hm, now thinking about it, I don't even own one." The siblings gasped in perfect sync and stared at each other for a moment.

"If you don't have a weapon, how do you defend yourself?" Kili then asked. Nolla couldn't hide a small smile. It was amusing for her to see the shocked faces. Of course, these dwarves had seen battles, fights and they had weapons that were bigger than Nolla herself! So it must be a completely shock to meet someone with no such thing.

"I never needed to defend myself in my home. We are completely sav..."

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!"

Nolla immediately turned her head around as a sudden voice appeared behind the company. Just slowly, the small group stopped and turned around their ponies. Her face lightened as she saw the small hobbit running after them. He was holding the contract in his hand and waved in pure excitement. She clapped in her hands and laughed loudly as she leaned up a little.

"Bilbo!" She yelled towards him. A sigh of relief left her and her chest suddenly felt lighter. The hobbit ran as fast as his large feet could carry him. He was aiming directly for Balin and had a hard time to slow down. He almost ran into the white pony.

"I signed it!" He then said and gave Balin the contract. Bilbo leaned his hands on his upper tights to support his upper body. He gasped for air and waited for a reaction. The older dwarf with white beard, checked the contract and by the soft smile on his face, everything seemed to be just fine.

"Well, this looks good to me." Balin spoke as he rolled the papers. "Welcome, Mister Baggins, in the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" The company, not all of course, cheered for him and welcomed their new burglar with open arms. He was now officially one of them. He had a place, where he could prove himself to be useful. And perhaps, learn a new thing.

"I'm so happy to see you Bilbo! Now I'm not the only Hobbit around here." Nolla said as she watched him mount a dark brown pony. She felt a sorry for her neighbour, she knew he couldn't stand horse air and she was sure, he would complain soon. Just as usual. "But Bilbo, what made you change your mind?"

His forehead wrinkled a little as he thought about an answer. "I'm note quite sure. When I woke up and everyone was gone, I felt empty. Like a part of me just left. And then I felt like I'm missing out. I had a sudden desire to see more. You know." He said as he inspected this creature beneath him. Nollas eyebrows rose up a in amaze. She definitely could relate with his words. Maybe, they weren't so different after all.

"Could we move on now? Or are you two going to chatter there forever?!" The firm voice of Thorin drew the attention of the Hobbits towards him. They hadn't noticed, but the two fell behind as they held their conversation.

"Perhaps you would like to join our conversation? You may learn a thing or two about manners!" Nolla yelled at him with a wide, over friendly smile. She had no explanation why she just said it, but her mind told her to. Even though she was far behind, the female hobbit could tell how he fought the urge to yell at her.

"I will listen to you, when you learn how to fight." He then answered calm, in surprise for her. The Hobbits gave their ponies a soft kick, and the two animals started to run a little faster.

"Is that a promise?" Nolla asked as the gasp between the company and them closed.

"Take it as such." Thorin said, but didn't turned his back around. In the corner of her mouth was a small shrug, and she fought the urge to smile. There was no reason to smile over _his_ words, so, she bit her lower lip and turned her face away from the group. Sadly, in the wrong direction.

It took her a while, but she noticed the curious eyes of Fili resting on her. Now the smile completely vanished and her eyes widened. The blond dwarf said nothing, he just lifted one eyebrow up and gave her an smirk. A smirk, it's meaning she couldn't identify. But her stomach told her, it wasn't a good sign. She had to keep a close eye on this one.

The night came fast as the restless company settled down near a cliff, and with the safety of the rocks, they perhaps could get some deserved sleep. The dark clouds on the sky covered up the moon and just the fire, that was made by the siblings, was lightening up the darkness. Nolla was surprised how quickly they could fall asleep, and she wished, she was able to do the same.

But unfortunately, the suddenly awkward acting siblings decided it would be a great time for some private training. So before she could prepare her small night camp, the smirking siblings grabbed for her arms, and pulled her away from the group. Oh how the small Hobbit wished she could lay down her head for just a moment. Just closing the heavy eyes for a split second.

"Is this really necessary now? I could use some sleep, you know." She protested, but had no chance of slipping away from their firm grips.

"Better you learn it now. What if we get into a surprise attack? You would be unprepared and may get hurt and we really don't want that to happen, now do we?" Fili said as he let off her arm. The brown haired sibling settled himself down on a nearby rock and pulled a short, brown pipe out of his pockets. With surprised eyes, Nolla inspected the sword, that was pushed into her hands and lifted one eyebrow up.

"It's not that hard to learn. Hold the sword with both hands, you need a firm grip." Fili said as his hands formed into two fists in front of his chest. She watched his movement closely and tried to do the same, but the longer she held the sword in her hands, the heavier it grew.

"Fili you are doing it wrong!" Kili yelled from his back seat as he blew the hot smoke out of his lungs. The blond one sighed, and turned around.

"Well, perhaps you had a clue about sword fighting, if you wouldn't play with that stick of yours around all the time." He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kili gasped loudly in shock and stood up rapidly.

"Oh now you are just being rude. We all know, I'm the better fighter." The dark haired one spoke as he walked closer to his older sibling. The two were standing directly next to each other, and their eyes narrowed themselves.

"Erm!" Nolla cleared her throat loudly, in hope it would help to draw the attention towards her, but it was in vain. She was just over heard and completely forgotten.

"Better fighter eh?" Fili straightened his back to look a little taller. "And who saved you that one time when you fainted and the wolf was about to chew on your leg? Right me!" The older dwarf was grabbed on his coat and pulled closer to Kilis face.

With a fierce voice he said: "You promised never to mention that again!" Nolla thought about stepping between them as she saw how they started to push each other, but by her size, it was probably a bad idea.

"Just... stop it please?!" She tried again and lowered the way too heavy sword. The now free hand landed on her face and covered her eyes, as the two dwarves dropped to the ground. She couldn't tell if they really tried to hit each other, but it sure looked rough. The two young ones were rolling around on the ground, cursing words at each other, but Nolla couldn't understand them. And for some odd reason, she didn't wanted to know these words.

"Guys, please sto..."

"Kili! Fili! What in Durin's name are you doing?" The three heads turned around in shock, and the two dwarves didn't dared to move one muscle. In completely silence, they were laying on the ground. Kili on top, and Fili blocking his fists. For a moment, all of them exchanged gazes.

"I have asked you two a questions." Thorin barked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't paid attention to the awkward Hobbit, his fierce eyes were resting on his nephews as those two slowly stood up from the dusty ground. They were standing together, but with heads turned away from each other. The silence was broken as both of them raised their voice together.

"He started!" The two said and pointed at each other.

Thorin sighed deeply. "Aren't you two too old for these kind of games? You really have to grow up, there is no time to play around." It was amazing for Nolla to see the different reactions between these three. Fili and Kili, lowered their heads in shame like children, who knew about their wrong behaviour and for some reason, Thorins voice sounded rather.. soft. A carrying tone was laying in his voice as he spoke with the young ones.

"I'm sorry." Kili said and his older sibling nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping, or on watch instead of playing foolish games?" Thorin then asked, now relaxing his arms a little. Well, this was easier than she thought. At least, now she knew how to deal with the siblings when they started a fight again. Yell at them with a judging tone, or call Thorin. She definitely needed to remember that. Well, perhaps the second option wasn't so good.

"Ah well, you see we were teaching Nolla how to fight with a sword, when Ki.." In all honesty, Fili tried to explain the situation, but he was interrupted before he could even finish his sentence. Nolla swallowed hard as the black haired dwarf turned his head into her direction. _Oh dear,_ she thought as his facial expression changed once more.

"Indeed, I can see how it is. Of course you were going to cause trouble between them." He said and his voice changed into so much arrogance, that Nolla wished she knew how to swing a sword properly.

"Pardon me? I didn't caused any kind of trouble. They just randomly started to fight. I tried to stop them." How in the world was it possible for him to change everything around? Was it some kind of madness inside his head? She was just standing their, awkwardly like a squirrel.

Thorin shook his head. "Don't tell me you are _that_ naive?" But only silence was given as an answer. She tried to think how he meant it, but her mind could not figure it out on her own. "And you two should know better. You can't teach a grocer to fight." Her mouth dropped open. She knew on what ship she was getting on when she had agreed to go with them, but was he really going to keep this up all the time? Inside her mind, Nolla had two obvious options, and her stubborn proud told her to pick the first one.

But just as she was about to let her mind speak freely, Fili stepped into the conversation. It felt like, he was blocking her on purpose. "Perhaps uncle could teach her." He spoke loudly. The blond one cleared his throat and switched eyes between his brother and Thorin. Only when Fili bumped his elbow into Kilis side, the younger one understood.

"Hm? Oh. Right. Yeah! I bet you could teach her better than we can. After all, you have more experience." He said and nodded with an smile so big, it almost reached both ears. _What are they trying to do now?_ She thought to herself. Are they trying to provoke his rage even more for her? They weren't helping at all!

The dark sigh was loud. "I think you two lost your mind. It's enough nonsense for a day, go to sleep or at least, try to keep it quiet." Thorin said as he turned around and started to walk away. Nolla sighed in relief. At least he decided to ignore her for now, for the better. After Fili had stepped in, she lost her words and was probably not able to answer perfectly. And on the plus side, the foolish behaviour was over and perhaps, she could finally get some sleep. A smile formed on her lips, oh how her body desired some rest.

The quiet chuckle a few feet away from her caught her attention. Her head turned to the dwarves. Both of them were smirking at her and her stomach turned around.

"What are you two laughing at?" She asked with a firm voice. She knew, they were up to something. They were planning something, but she couldn't figure it out. She was not able to see through their plan. But it couldn't get any worse than private training, or could it?

"Oh nothing." Kili said as he turned around to pick up the pipe, he had forgotten on the rock behind him. Her eyes narrowed themselves as she stared at the dwarves for a while. But their expressions never changed and just as she thought, they wouldn't just tell her anything. So Nolla decided to forget it for the day. There was no point of worrying her mind any longer, she needed rest and she would get it now, no one could stop her. The small Hobbit walked over to Fili, she gave him the sword back.

"Perhaps, another time." She said and smiled tiredly. "Good night, and stay out of trouble you two." She said as she started to walk away from them. And it maybe was because her body was already falling asleep, but she swore she heard them say something along those lines _just like uncle. _Nolla walked towards the rest of the company as her mind already pictured her sleeping. The ground may be not as soft as her bed was, but at least a soft blanket was waiting for her.

Her half closed eyes glanced over the group as she slowly walked between them. She made sure not to produce any unnecessary noise, rest was a rich privilege in this time and they deserved it. The young Hobbit aimed directly for her backpack, which was laying just two feet away from Bilbo, who was laying on the side, with eyes closed. Just slowly, she pulled out the dark grey blanket and laid it flat on the ground. She sat herself on the blanket and took of her green jacket, which landed on her backpack, folded neatly of course.

The silence was perfect and all she could hear was the wind rushing through the trees,well and a few dwarves snoring rather loud. But with that, she could live. She stretched herself and yawned in pleasure. _Finally,_ she thought and just as she was about to rest, she heard the rustle of chain armour from across. She didn't needed to look up, she already could tell who it was. He was the only one, who would sleep in full armour.

"Don't get yourself too comfortable. It's your watch turn." Thorin said, and earned a sigh in return. With both hands, Nolla covered up her face and tried to push the tiredness away. But it was no use, she just had to pull herself through it. So, with a quiet moan, she stood up and straightened her back and in the corner of her eyes, she could see him sitting on a rock, leaning his back against the wall, with eyes closed. She grabbed the blanket off the ground and started to walk towards the fire. Her mind was completely blank as she walked passed him. Her body was acting on it's own.

"No counter?" Thorin asked as she sat herself down near the fire. Perhaps, he lost the battle against the urge to glance at her, because he had expected an sharp comment of her. But she, just sat there, with the blanket around her shoulders, starring into the bright light.

She shook her head. "We will continue the fighting tomorrow Thorin, for now, I'm too tired for our little game." Nolla said and turned her head around just a little. There was a silent moment as both of them just looked at each other, and for a crazy second, she thought to see an _smile_ under his beard. But the idea flew away as he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes again. She pulled the old blanket higher until it was covering up her nose.

_I think ,I'm loosing my mind,_ she thought with a soft yawn.

_Oh dear!_

_I'm sorry for the delay, but since the sun came out, I decided to spend more time in my garden. (Wish me luck, perhaps I'm able to get some self grown strawberries this time around!). _

_So anyway, as you can, I added a small "off" spin episode. I do kinda like the idea of following the movie (book) and adding a few extra features between the scenes. Perhaps you like it! _

_I like to add small moments between Thorin x Nolla. The first story is about to grow a friendship, and perhaps something deeper. They will find their destiny, don't worry. _

_And also: Oh boy! Fili & Kili have noticed something! And I will give you a small hint: Matchmakers! _

_Thank you for the reviews so far, I really really appreciate it. If you have anything to say, perhaps something you didn't liked or liked or found funny, let me know!_

_Enjoy your day my fellow readers. _


End file.
